Nothing Better
by yuchunuke
Summary: Padahal, kalau ia masih sempat ingat, mungkin ia akan mencintai Naruto bukan saat mereka menjadi teman sekelas semasa SMA dulu.   A NaruSaku fict. Very Short. RnR, please?


Sepasang mug berisikan coklat panas masih tidak disentuh oleh si pemesan sejak lima menit sebelumnya. Derai hujan di luar sana menyuarakan rintik yang tidak diharap. Lenganya terangkat, mendaratkan telapaknya pada relung hati yang tengah porak poranda di balik kerangka tulang dadanya. Kulit tangannya tampak memucat. Kedua matanya memandang cangkirnya sayu, lengan lainya menggenggam ponsel _slip_ dengan keraguan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk bertemu pandang pada sosok yang selama ini menghantui seluruh mimpi-mimpinya kala sedang terlelap dan kerapkali membayangi di benaknya dimanapun itu.

Lonceng berdenting. Pintu cafe membuka memunculkan pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan seragam kerjanya yang masih dikenakannya. Melangkah masuk sembari mencari-cari orang yang sempat mengundanganya dalam reuni kecil setelah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya. Langkah itu terhenti ketika menemukan meja di samping jendela yang ditempati oleh seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang panjangnya hampir sepundak itu dibaluti mantel keabuan. Senyum ramah tak lepas dari wajah pria tersebut.

.

Nothing Better

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, focus dialog

.

"Lama menunggu?"

Sebuah suara membuyari segala kegelisahan yang sedang dialami wanita itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukanya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk memberinya tempat di sampingnya. Seharusnya ia memilih meja dengan kursi tunggal ketimbang memilih sofa seperti sekarang. Mengapa tidak memilih berseberangan saja? Mengapa harus terlalu dekat?

'_Salah, yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa aku yang memberi tempat?'_

"Tidak. Aku pun baru datang."

Dengan menjawab sekenanya, ia membetulkan posisi duduknya yang mulai tidak nyaman sejak kehadiran Naruto—pria itu. Menyadari tingkahnya, Naruto terkekeh pelan, "aku pindah." Paparnya ketika hampir bangkit berdiri, namun pundaknya ditahan dan ditarik oleh sebuah tangan hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika tidak sofa di belakangnya.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sakura kembali menarik tanganya dengan semu di kedua pipinya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mengapa tiba-tiba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal barusan, baginya memalukan. Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil dan kembali membetulkan posisinya lalu meraih cangkir coklat panas yang mulai menghangat.

Naruto mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, akhirnya Naruto memilih duduk di seberang Sakura.

Tidak ada pokok pembahasan dalam pembicaraan mereka yang baginya benar-benar menarik. Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya. Merasa Naruto di hadapanya mulai sedikit jengah, Sakura segera memantapkan hatinya untuk berani menangadah demi memandang sepasang mata biru laut itu. Mata yang pernah membuatnya bergelimang manisnya madu cinta.

Senyum kecil dikembangkanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? "

"Baik, selalu. Kamu sendiri? Sepertinya sedang dalam masalah ya? Wajahmu pucat."

Sakura kembali menunduk. Apa kecemasanya berefek pada kondisi fisiknya? Ia rasa tidak ada yang aneh, namun ia menyadari jika memang tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena suhu ruangan yang terlampau dingin baginya.

"Aku, hanya tidak enak badan. Hm, ja—"

"Ada yang mau aku ceritakan, mau mendengarkanku? Aku sudah lama menyimpan cerita ini, namun aku masih belum menemukan orang yang cocok. Bagaimana? Kamu mau?"

Detik demi detik berlalu. Haruno Sakura hanya terdiam membeku ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba saja menyuarakan permintaan yang mungkin dari ceritanya malah akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Tidak, terima kasih. Sudah cukup pria itu membuatnya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, bisa saja ia bercerita mengenai calon kekasihnya atau malah tentang kekasih barunya atau lainya? Namun hatinya malah mengkhianati tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaanya.

Mulut itu membuka, "Ini mengenai wanita yang sudah lama menarik perhatianku."

_Twitch_. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal kuat. Ini yang ditakutinya sejak tadi. Dengan menarik nafas panjang, ia menguatkan batinya agar tidak kalap.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama. Bahkan sangat lama sampai aku baru berani mengungkapkanya sekarang," ada jeda sejenak. Tatapanya yang sejak tadi memandang air wajah Sakura yang mulai suram itu membuatnya beralih pada setapak jalan aspal yang menunjukan banyaknya mobil berhilir-mudik di tengah derasnya hujan. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir larut malam, paling tidak belum sampai tengah malam, lagipula mereka sudah hampir kepala dua, tidak ada yang salah jika menggunakan istilah _nongkrong_, 'kan?

"Dulu, aku pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan sesosok _genie_ agar mamou mengabulkan segala permohonanku. Namun sepertinya _genie_ itu sudah menetapkan diri pada jantung salah seorang wanita itu, ia benar-benar membuatku tenggelam dalam pesonanya."

'_Cukup. Kata-katamu semakin membuatku sakit.'_

"Hari itu, ketika menjelang petang, aku menemukanya entah sedang apa, mungkin lari terbirit-birit dikejar oleh anjing. Itu lucu _lho_~"

'_Ya, ya. Mau membuat lelucon, he? Lebih baik aku segera habiskan minuman ini dan bergegeas pulang_.' Pikir Sakura mulai menyeruput coklat panasnya—lebih terbilang meminum coklat panas itu sedikit brutal.

"Dan tidak diduga-duga, ia sampai menabrakku dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sempat jatuh dari kantungnya. Setelah aku berpikir panjang, ini seperti kisah Cinderella."

Coklat panas habis. Sakura mulai meraih ponselnya dan dimasukanya ke dalam saku mantel. Benar-benar berusaha menulikan pendengaranya agar tidak mendengar apa kata selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Naruto sebelum ia dibebaskan keluar dari cafe ini. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan kembali menggelamkan diri pada masa-masa menyakitkan itu. Sebenarnya tidak menyesal karena telah memiliki perasaan ini, namun orang itu memang tidak tepat. Pikir Sakura begitu.

Sakura mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, niatnya yang ingin beranjak meninggalkan mejanya sempat tertunda ketika pria tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang Naruto bilang ada benda peninggalan perempuan itu—membuat sepasang pupil _emerlad_nya membesar.

"Ya, arloji ini. Dan aku akan mengembalikanya disertai 'lamaran' kecil."

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Menyimpan arloji tersebut di atas meja, menengahi keduanya yang saling berhadapan. Wanita itu menangadah karena memang Naruto jauh lebih tinggi sekarang setelah sebelumnya Naruto ikut bangkir berdiri. Sakura menegang ketika tangan itu menepuk umbun-umbun kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Perempuan itu, memang kamu."

Ah, Sakura baru ingat. Tampaknya ia melupakan pertemuan kecil dengan Naruto, tetangganya. Padahal, kalau ia masih sempat ingat, mungkin ia akan mencintai Naruto bukan saat mereka menjadi teman sekelas semasa SMA dulu.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Yea, <em>comeback<em> dengan fanfiksi NaruSaku! O, kalian tahu? Ini fanfiksi pertamaku membuat _straight_. /oTL

Adakah yang mengerti maksud cerita ini? Ada? Saya sendiri juga bingung *dilempar salak*. Maksud Sakura disini gelisah karena takut kehilangan Naruto lagi, jadi mereka itu sedang reuni cuman berdua, sebut saja Sakura _kangen_ sama Naruto. Dan ternyata, beginilah akhirnya. Maaf kalau berputar-putar (membungkuk).

Segala kritikan yang membangun aku terima, atau saran? Apapun itu silahkan ^_^

Terimakasih.


End file.
